John Watson at Hogwarts: Year Four
by KimTomPW
Summary: John Watson's fourth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble at the Cup

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

John Watson at Hogwarts: Year Four

Chapter 1 Trouble at the Cup

Compared to the previous summer, John found this one to be quite boring. Sherlock had not even written him, which was not too surprising. It felt like the summer would go by without incident. However, that would not the case. During breakfast one morning, John's mother gasped as she read the Daily Prophet. He looked over his mother's shoulder. He stared at the page, opened mouthed.

"Sherlock wasn't at the Quidditch World Cup, was he?" John's mother asked.

"He wasn't sure he would be going," John said.

"John, there was a Death Eater attack there," his mother replied.

"I reading it," John shouted. This startled his mother and Harriet. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry. How is that possible? They have no one to follow."

The Death Eaters were the group that followed Voldemort.

"I don't know, sweetheart," his mother said.

"I need to send an owl," John replied.

His left the table with breakfast still on his plate. John went to his room and began to write feverously to Sherlock. He had to know he was all right.

xxx

It was a little over a week later when Sherlock's letter finally came. He had not gone after all. John was relieved. As a precaution, John's mother did not let them go with her to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

"She didn't need to call you," John told Remus as the pair sat at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"I was the same way at your age," Remus replied with a laugh.

"So, what have you been doing?" John asked.

He took notice of Remus's more disheveled look. Remus had to look away for a moment.

"Dumbledore's been keeping me busy," he finally said.

"And what your friend?" John asked. "Black? They're saying he's the one behind the attack at the cup."

"I haven't talked to him," Remus said.

John decided it best not to mention anything more on the subject.

"Will there ever be a normal year?" he asked.

"Not until You-Know-Who is stopped," Remus answered after taking a drink of his tea.

"So, you think he's still out there then?" John asked.

"I do," Remus replied with a nod.

"Okay. And he's after Harry?" John asked.

"Yes," Remus said. He shook his hand and gave John a serious look. "We'll get through this. It was done before."

xxx

When John saw Sherlock on the Hogwarts Express, he ran up to him and hugged him. It took Sherlock a moment to acknowledge John's hug.

"Since when do we hug?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up," John replied with a laugh as he let Sherlock go. "I thought you were at the cup."

"Right," Sherlock said.

A girl with blonde hair who seemed to be in a hurry bumped into John.

"Sorry," she apologized, and then rushed away before John could say anything.

"Mary Morstan," Sherlock suddenly said as he noticed John still looking back at the girl.

"Come again?" John asked.

"She's a Slytherin, John," Sherlock said.

"Didn't know," he replied as they found a compartment and sat down.

Nor did he care, but he was not going to tell Sherlock that.

"Anyway. Did you know they're saying Black conjured the Dark Mark?" Sherlock asked.

"They would, wouldn't they? He'll be the Ministry's escape goat," John said.

"Yes," Sherlock agreed.

John sighed and looked out the window of the train.

"I just want one calm year," he said.

"I don't think it will be with how my brother's acting," Sherlock replied.

"How do you mean?" John asked.

"He's been making sly comments here and there suggesting something is happening at Hogwarts this year," Sherlock said.

"Well, that's just bloody fantastic," John replied.

xxx

Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore said that they would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament during the opening feast. Due to the danger, only students seventeen and older were able to summit their name.

"It doesn't sound so bad. Especially since we won't be able to enter our names," John told Sherlock as they went to their common rooms.

"The odds of getting picked would be slim even if we did," Sherlock told him.

Only one student from each school would compete.

"And what did you think of that new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" John asked.

"Something's not right about him," Sherlock said.

"Moody. The name sounds familiar," John replied, trying to remember where he had the name before.

"He's not called Mad-Eye Moody for nothing," Sherlock said.

xxx

Sherlock walked up to John after breakfast the next morning.

"So, are you going to put your name in?" he asked.

John gave Sherlock a confused look.

"You heard Dumbledore," he said. "No one under seventeen…"

"I heard the Weasley twins are going to try to enter," Sherlock said.

John just laughed. That sounded like something they would do.

"They can try," John said.

"You're not the least bit tempted?" Sherlock asked.

John now looked at Sherlock seriously. Sherlock did not look like he was joking.

"It's like you said. The odds of our name being pulled out is slim," John said. And then it occurred to John why Sherlock suddenly seemed interested. "You want to enter, don't you?"

"No," Sherlock replied a little too quickly. "You?"

"No," John said at the same quickness.

Of course, John was not going to tell Sherlock of his dream. In it, he was competing for Hogwarts. Nor was John going to tell Sherlock of the particular girl in it that was cheering him on. A girl with a silver and green scarf.

"Have you had Defense Against the Dark Arts yet?" Sherlock asked.

John shook his head. It looked like neither of them were going to acknowledge that they wanted to enter their names.

"It's my next class. Have you had it? John asked.

Sherlock also shook his head.

"No," he said.

With that, they went their separate ways to class.


	2. Chapter 2 The Champions are Choosen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2 The Champions are Chosen

John stared blankly at his plate of food.

"He's completely mad," he suddenly said.

Sherlock took a deep breath. John had not stopped talking about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Hence the name," Sherlock said.

"Is that even legal?" John asked, referring to what had happened that day in class.

"I'm sure Dumbledore would have told him something if he didn't want us to be taught the Unforgivable Curses," Sherlock said.

John shuttered at the memory.

"They're awful," he said.

"Yes, they are," Sherlock agreed.

And then John smiled and gave a small chuckle. This caused Sherlock to give John a curious look.

"Still, I would've loved to seen Malfoy as a ferret," John said, and Sherlock followed.

As they laughed, John could not help but think of Neville and the look of pain in his eyes when the curciatus curse was being done.

"What's Granger wearing?" Sherlock asked.

John shook away his thoughts and looked towards Hermione.

"Her spew badge," John said.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

John at the disgusted look on his friend's face.

"S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," John said, clarifying himself.

"What brought that up?" Sherlock asked.

"No idea," John said.

They went to their separate classes. The classes this year were harder. The professors were starting to prepare them for their O.W.L. s, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, next year.

xxx

John was walking to class when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Are you entering?" the voice asked.

John turned to see the face behind the voice. It was the girl from the train. He could not remember what Sherlock had said her name was.

"Me?" John asked.

She laughed.

"I am talking to you, aren't I?" the girl asked.

"Um… no, I'm not. I'm fourteen," John told her.

"Sorry, I don't usually do this," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Talk to Gryffindors?" John asked.

"Not all Slytherins hate Gryffindor you know," she said, looking offended.

"Okay," John replied.

Her expression softened.

"So, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be here on the thirtieth," she said.

John nodded, remembering that Dumbledore had told them their visitors would be coming the night before Halloween.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see how different they are," he said.

"I'm Mary by the way. Third year," she replied, extending her hand out.

John smiled and shook it.

"John. Fourth," he said. John then noticed Sherlock in the distance as they said goodbye. He walked up to Sherlock, who had his arms crossed. "What? Did you get anything from her?"

"It's amazing what you read by looking at a person's face," Sherlock replied.

"What did you read?" John asked.

"Infatuation," Sherlock said.

"Mary's infatuated with me?" John asked.

"I wasn't reading her," Sherlock said.

"Who were you… oh," John replied.

xxx

It was finally time for the champions to be chosen.

"Excited?" Sherlock asked, seeing the smile on John's face.

"Of, course. This time we watch people in danger without being in danger ourselves," John replied.

The Great Hall fell silent as sparks began to come from the goblet.

"It's time," Dumbledore said.

Viktor Krum was named champion for Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour was named champion for Beauxbatons.

"Now Hogwarts," John said.

Cedric Diggory name was called.

"A Hufflepuff. Interesting," Sherlock said.

John was too shocked to comment.

"That's it, then," Dumbledore said.

But then the goblet's fire turned red again.

"That can't be good," John said.

A piece of parchment suddenly appeared. Professor Dumbledore looked upon the name for what seemed like forever before saying the name.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"No," John gasped.

John looked over at Ron, who had a look of shock and anger on his face.

xxx

John still could not believe what had happened.

"This can't be right," he said.

"Of course, it isn't," Sherlock replied as they walked through the corridors. "Obviously, it was it was tampered with."

"But by who?" John asked.

"Who indeed," Sherlock said.

John then caught a glimpse Harry walking into class with Ron and Hermione.

"They can't possibly let him compete. He didn't put his name in," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" Sherlock asked.

John gave him a look of disbelief.

"You think he actually found a way to get his name in?" John asked.

"It's possible," Sherlock said.

"I don't believe it. He's taking it really bad. Ron won't even talk to him," John replied.

That got Sherlock thinking.

"Someone could've put his name in and made sure it came out," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, but who?" Sherlock asked.

"Someone who apparently wants Potter dead," Sherlock said.

"They had to have extremely dark magic if they were able to manipulate the goblet like that," John replied.

"Very true, John," Sherlock said.

xxx

John could not help but stop Harry after class the next day after doing some thinking.

"Harry. How are you doing?" John asked.

"Spectacular," Harrys said.

"Right," John replied.

"You don't believe I put my name in, do you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, not," John said.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

It was hard not to notice a certain red head absent.

"Ron seems to think you did," John said.

"If he really thinks I would…" Harry began to say, but Ron cut him off.

"He'll realize you didn't," John replied.

"I hope so," Harry said.

"If you ask me, he's jealous," John replied.

John was surprised that Harry laughed at this.

"That's what Hermione said," Harry said.

"Listen, I'm sure everything will be fine," John said.

"Someone wants me dead. I don't think anything's fine about that," Harry replied.

"There's nothing Dumbledore can do to stop it?" John asked.

"Apparently not," Harry said.

"I wish you luck then," John replied.

"Thank you," Harry told him.

John was not sure as he left Harry, but he could have sworn he saw a Hufflepuff with a badge that read 'Support Cedric' Diggory on it.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Task

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 3 The First Task

A few days later, Harry was called out of Potions class. John found Harry in the corridors afterwards.

"What was that about?" John asked as he walked up to Harry and Hermione.

"They checked our wands and took a photo for the Daily Prophet," Harry told him.

"And talked to Rita Skeeter," Hermione added, not sounding at all happy.

"Oh, no," John said.

"You can say that again," Hermione replied.

John was aware of the journalist that wrote stories that no one knew she got a hold of.

"I'm sure she'll exaggerate everything," John said.

"She's been known to do that," Hermione replied.

There was a moment of silence before John cleared his throat.

"Do you feel ready for the task next week?" he asked.

"We have no idea what to expect," Harry said.

"I've been trying to get him to take it seriously," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure that they haven't made it too dangerous knowing there have been deaths before," John said, trying to make the situation sound better.

"I guess we'll see," Harry said.

"And Ron?" John asked.

Hemione looked away.

"Still not talking to me," Harry said.

"Maybe you should talk to him since he clearly isn't going to," John replied.

xxx

John shook his head as he read the paper at breakfast.

"This isn't good at all," he said.

John could only imagine the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces when they read Rita's article.

"Weasley doesn't look like he likes what that Skeeter woman has to say," Sherlock said.

John looked toward Ron.

"Do you think he could…" he began to say.

"Fancy Granger?" Sherlock replied with a laugh. "Obviously."

"I suppose it's not too surprising," John said.

It was not hard to notice the pair glancing at each other in the common room when the other was not looking. John watched as Sherlock overlooked the article.

"This Skeeter woman likes to over edit," Sherlock said.

"Very much so," John agreed.

"This first task should be interesting," Sherlock said as the pair left the Great Hall.

"That'd be a first for you," John replied with a laugh.

"The only bad thing about this tournament is no Quidditch," Sherlock said, trying to suppress a laugh.

John laughed even more.

"You would say that," he said in-between breaths. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Are you asking?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," John said.

"Okay," Sherlock replied.

"I'll see you Saturday morning then," John said.

"See you then," Sherlock replied.

xxx

John and Sherlock walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Have you had butterbeer before?" John asked after ordering.

"No," Sherlock said.

John could not believe it.

"You didn't come in here last year?" he asked.

Sherlock shook his head their drinks arrived.

"No," he said.

They then saw Hermione sitting alone.

"Hermione's drinking alone," John said.

"No, she isn't," Sherlock replied.

"How can you tell?" John asked.

There was no one sitting with her.

"She's looking around, but her mouth's moving," Sherlock said.

"Maybe she's talking to herself," John replied.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Trying too hard," he said.

John began to wondered who she could be talking to.

"You think it's Harry?" John asked.

"I'm eighty….no ninety percent sure," Sherlock said.

He then took a drink of his butterbeer.

"So, what do you think?" John asked.

"I have ten different theories of why Potter is hiding," Sherlock said.

John began to laugh.

"No. About the butterbeer," he said.

"Oh, it's sweet," Sherlock replied.

"But you like it, though," John said.

"All right, I do," Sherlock replied.

"Have you given any thought of what the first task will be?" John asked.

"There's too many things that could happen," Sherlock said.

xxx

It was now the morning of the first task. Harry looked terrified as they all ate in the Great Hall.

"He doesn't look so good," John said.

Harry looked pale and had hardly touched anything on his plate.

"I think he knows what the first task is," Sherlock said.

He noticed Harry and Cedric glance over at each other.

"How?" John asked.

"Well he obviously has a way to make himself invisible," Sherlock said.

"We'll find out this afternoon," John replied.

They were back in the Great Hall eating lunch when Professor McGonagall took Harry. As everyone got to where the task was being held, they found out it was dragons.

"How underwhelming," Sherlock said.

"Dragons," John replied. "Wouldn't consider that underwhelming."

Cedric was the first champion to go. They had to collect the golden egg that the dragons were protecting. Cedric took fifteen minutes.

"Not bad," Sherlock said.

It took Fleur ten minutes.

"She was better," John said.

Krum was the fastest to finish.

"That's not at all surprising," Sherlock said.

"Here comes Harry," John replied as Harry walked out.

They watched as Harry called upon his Firebolt. He flew around and easily got the egg with little injury. It ended as quickly as it had begun. The crowd all cheered.

"Of course, he would fly," Sherlock said.

"That's the quickest time," John replied as they all left the stadium.

"Yes, but he got injured. That'll lose him points," Sherlock said.

To John's surprise, he saw that Ron was now talking to Harry again when he got back to the common room.

"They're finally talking again," John said as he walked up to Hermione.

"Yeah, Ron realized that Harry wouldn't have put his name in the cup. He has never wanted the attention," Hermione replied.

"And the egg?" John asked.

"It's a clue to what the next task is going to be," Hermione said.

Then suddenly, a loud screeching sound echoed around the room, causing the entire room to cover their ears. They looked toward Harry, who had just opened the egg.

"It wouldn't be that easy then," John said.

Harry quickly closed the egg back up. John could only guess as to what it meant. He was sure that Sherlock would, though.


	4. Chapter 4 Take Me to the Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 4 Take Me to the Yule Ball

John held one of Fred and George's creations in his hand as he and Sherlock sat in the Great Hall.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Sherlock said.

"That's what Fred and George are calling it," John replied as he stuck the product back in his bag.

"At least they're having laughs," Sherlock said.

John then remembered what had happened the other day.

"Yeah, that Rita Skeeter woman got Hagrid to talk to her the other day," he said.

"She'll turn it all around," Sherlock replied.

John nodded as they both got up and left the Great Hall.

"Hermione says that, too," he said.

"Any luck on the egg?" Sherlock asked.

"None. I don't think he's trying any more at this point," John said.

"He doesn't have much time," Sherlock replied.

John laughed.

"I think he thinks he does," he said.

"Calling it a night?" Sherlock asked as John yawned.

"It's the full moon. I get tired quicker during this time," John told him.

"Interesting to know," Sherlock said.

"I might go to hospital wing. Maybe Madam Pomfrey will have something for me," John relied.

"She knows?" Sherlock asked.

"I felt like I had to tell her," John said.

xxx

Professor McGonagall had kept Harry after the class had left.

"You don't look to happy," John noted as Harry joined the group waiting outside their next class.

"You wouldn't be either if you had to get a date and do the first dance at the Yule Ball," Harry said.

"Yeah, count me out of that," John said.

"The date or the dance?" a voice asked.

John turned as everyone started into the room. It was Mary. John and Mary were soon the only ones left outside.

"Oh, hi, Mary," John said.

"Calling me by my first name?" Mary asked.

"Sorry," John apologized.

"Don't be. So, date or dance?" Mary asked.

"Well, I can't really dance if I don't have a date," John said.

"Take me," Mary bluntly replied.

John was taken aback by this.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm a third year. We can't go unless an upper classman asks," Mary explained.

John lost his ability to think. His mouth opened before to could think of what to say.

"Right. Mary, would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" John asked.

His eyes grew when he realized that he had actually asked Mary out.

"Oh, like a gentleman. Yes, I'll go with you," Mary said with a big smile on her face.

"Great," John replied with a bit of panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, noting how nervous John was.

"I can't dance," John said.

xxx

John began to be less nervous about the whole date as the day went on. All except for the fact that he could not dance.

"Do you have a date?" John asked Sherlock as they ate lunch at following day. Sherlock just looked at him.

"Right." John gave a small laugh. "Are you going stag?

"No," Sherlock said.

"Okay," John replied. John took a deep breath. Sherlock was going to be the first to know. "I'm taking Mary."

Sherlock looked at him. John thought he was trying to read his mind.

"There's something else," Sherlock said.

"I can't dance," John replied.

"After dinner. Empty classroom by the bathrooms," Sherlock said.

Before John could reply, Sherlock was gone.

"Okay," John said to the empty seat in front of him.

The thought would not leave John for the rest of the day. He took a deep breath as he stood in the corridor.

"You're here, but your mind's not," a voice said in a dreamlike tone.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

The girl standing in front of him had long blonde hair and appeared to be wearing radishes for earrings.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. You're Sherlock's friend," she said.

"Yes," John replied.

"That's nice. He's nice," Luna said.

And then she walked away.

"Right, then," John said underneath his breath.

"You weren't making fun of her, were you?" another female voice asked.

It was Ron's sister, Ginny.

"No, she came up to me," John told her.

"All right, then," Ginny said, not sure if she believed him.

"She knew my friend," John replied.

xxx

It was now after dinner, and John stood at the door, wondering whether or not to enter. He took a deep breath and opened it.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

"There you are, John," he said.

"So, what's this all about?" John asked.

"You can't dance. I'm going to teach you," Sherlock said.

John looked at Sherlock in disbelief.

"Teach me? To dance?" he asked.

Sherlock have him a curious look.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't know you knew how," John said.

"There's many things you don't know about me," Sherlock replied.

A small noise came out of John.

"I'm beginning to realize that," he said. Sherlock flicked his wand and music began to play. "Nice. Violin?"

"Yes. I composed it," Sherlock replied.

"That is you?" John asked.

"Yes," Sherlock said, sounding surprisingly unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

"It's nice," John said. "So, are you going to the ball?"

"You want to learn to dance or not?" Sherlock asked, avoiding the question.

"Right," John said.

"I'll pretend to be Mary. So, place your hand on my waist," Sherlock replied. John did so. "And no, I will not be attending the ball."

"Pity. You could really sweep a girl off her feet with your dancing," John said.

xxx

On the night of the Yule, John and Mary at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"There you are," Mary said.

John turned to Mary, hair in curls and wearing a pale pink dress.

"Mary. You look… beautiful," he said.

"This won't be strange, will it?" she asked.

"What?" John wondered.

"Me being a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor," Mary said.

John shook his head.

"Who cares what the others think," he said.

"Right," Mary replied. She surprised him by taking his hand firmly in his. "Shall we?"

"We shall," John said.

They watched as the champions and their dates walked in.

"Is that Granger? That bushy-haired girl in your year?" Mary asked.

John's eyes grew when he saw Hermione walking with none other than Viktor Krum.

"It is," John said.

"Who are you looking for?" Mary asked when he noticed John was looking all around the room.

"Ron," John said.

"Weasley?" Mary asked with a laugh. "What for?" Her eyes grew when she realized it. "No! he fancies her?"

"He'll deny it to the end of the Earth. The look on his face right now says otherwise," John said.

Sure enough, Ron looked absolutely shocked to see Hermione with Krum.

"Yes, I can see it," Mary said.

"Come on, let's dance," John replied.

"Oh, we don't have to. I know you probably don't want to," Mary said.

"I had some lessons," John told her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Second Task

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 5 The Second Task

Sherlock noticed the darkness underneath John's eyes as he joined him for breakfast.

"You look like you could do with another hour's sleep," he said.

"It's not like we were up late either," John replied.

Sherlock reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Here," he said, handing it to John.

"What's this?" John asked.

"A lunar map," Sherlock told him.

"You're saying…" John began as he looked at it.

"Yup," Sherlock said.

The full moon was happening soon.

"It feels like it was just a full moon," John said.

"Consider it a Christmas gift," Sherlock said.

"A… Christ," he replied. He had not gotten Sherlock a present. "I wasn't thinking. We've never actually exchanged gifts before."

"Don't worry about it," Sherlock said.

"Thank you, Sherlock. This really helps," John replied. When classes started up again, Hagrid was no longer teaching Care of Magical Creatures. "I hope he's all right."

"I highly doubt it," Sherlock said.

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

"Take a look at this," Sherlock said, handing him the paper.

Rita Skeeter had written another article for the Daily Prophet. In it, she disclosed that Hagrid was a half-giant.

"Poor Hagrid," John said.

xxx

It was getting closer to the second task. John had no idea if Harry had found out what to do with the egg yet. John and Sherlock walked through the corridor as they talked about Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That professor's something else," Sherlock said.

"That's something coming from you," John replied with a laugh.

"Really. Something's off about him," Sherlock said.

John shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose. Well, I'm headed to the library," he said.

"At this time?" Sherlock asked.

"I need to find a book for Professor McGonagall's class," John told him as he waved goodbye.

John was surprised to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the library as he looked for the book.

"The task is tomorrow, Harry!" Hermione angrily said, trying to keep her voice down.

Tomorrow? John had thought there that was more time than that.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me, Hermione," Harry said.

John then saw Fred and George walked up to the trio.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall wants you," Fred told him.

"And you, Hermione," George added.

John finally found the book he was looking for.

"Watson," a voice yelled. He peaked around the corner and saw Professor Moody with Harry. "Help Potter with his books."

"Um… hello," John said nervously to Harry.

"Bit scary, isn't he?" Harry asked.

xxx

The next day, everyone was escorted to where the second task was.

"The lake?" John asked.

He could not think of what this task was about just from water.

"I hate water," Sherlock said.

"Funny," John replied.

Sherlock gave him a confused look.

"My fear of water?" he asked.

"No. Sorry," he apologized. "It's just I don't see Ron or Hermione anywhere. You'd think they'd be the first ones here."

They were told that the champions had precisely an hour to recover what had been taken from them.

"You don't think…" John began, starting to realize what could have been taken.

"Weasley and Granger are under the lake," Sherlock replied.

"That's not good, John said.

And then Sherlock realized what the clue the egg could have had.

"They needed to find a way to survive under water for an hour," he said.

"Dumbledore wouldn't put them in danger," John replied.

"The question now is… does Potter have to save Weasley or Granger," Sherlock asked.

John's expression turned blank.

"Oh, no," he said. An hour came and went. Fleur forfeited. Cedric came up with Cho Chang. Viktor came up with Hermione. "They did go to the Yule Ball together."

Harry finally came up well after the hour passed with Ron and Fleur's sister.

xxx

June 24 was the date of the last task. Gossip of how Hermione Granger was the thing Viktor Krum would miss the most spread around the castle. Mary came running up to John in the corridor.

"Have you seen this?" she asked.

She all but threw the magazine at him. John looked down at the copy of Witch Weekly he was now holding.

"I don't read this magazine," he said.

Without saying anything, Mary turned to the article she wanted John to read. It was another article from Rita Skeeter. In it, she wrote how Harry and Hermione were together and how she broke his heart with Viktor Krum.

"Is it true?" Mary asked. "Were Potter and Granger together?"

"Not that I'm aware of," John told her as he handed her back the magazine. "They never looked it to me."

He was fairly certain that Harry and Hermione had never gone out.

"By the way, I haven't gotten to thank you for taking me to the ball. I enjoyed myself," Mary said.

John felt his face getting warm. He hoped his face was not red.

"I did, too," John said.

"And no one seemed to be staring us," Mary replied.

"That, too," John said.

xxx

Sherlock and John sat under a tree on a Saturday. It was such a nice say that they decided to study outside.

"You didn't want to go to Hogsmead?" Sherlock asked.

John had totally forgotten about it.

"No, this is nice," he said as he laid against a tree. He closed his eyes. "I think Mary and I are together."

"Then you should have asked her to go with you," Sherlock replied.

John's eyes shot open. Hopefully she had already been going with friends.

"And you?" John asked.

"What about me?" Sherlock wondered.

John gave a small laugh.

"You've not been with anyone?" he asked.

Since being at Hogwarts, John had never seen Sherlock with other students.

"I don't have the time," Sherlock told him.

"Yeah, but you've never been interested?" John asked. "At all."

"If I have, I have deleted it," Sherlock said.

"It's only natural to have those feelings," John replied.

"I know," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock…" John began to say.

"John, we should really be studying for our exams," he interjected.

"Right," he said.

John returned his attention to his textbook. There was just some things John did not think he would ever find out about his friend, Sherlock Holmes.


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 6 Trouble at Hogwarts

John walked up to Harry and Ron when he saw Hermione run out of the Great Hall one morning.

"Is everything all right with Hermione?" he asked.

"What? Oh, just some unhappy people," Harry told him.

"Yeah, your fan club didn't like Hermione breaking your heart," Ron replied.

John was not surprised that Ron sounded angry and was not laughing about it.

"From that Rita Skeeter article?" John asked.

"I told her that woman was trouble," Ron said.

He shook his head, and John could tell that Ron seemed genuinely concerned about Hermione.

"She better be careful," Harry said. "Next post might have something more dangerous than undiluted bubotubur pus."

John wrinkled his nose.

"Sounds gross," he said.

"It is," Ron replied.

"Will she be okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, she went to the hospital wing," Harry said.

"Let's go," Ron replied, grabbing his bag. He clearly did not want to talk about it anymore. "Herbology's next."

Hermione did not return until Care of Magical Creatures, her hands bandaged. Hagrid had now returned as professor.

"Hermione…" John began say, looking at her hands.

"Please, don't," she said.

"Right," John replied. "Don't want to give Slytherin more to talk about."

"You're catching on," Hermione said with a small smile.

After class, John noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione stay to talk to Hagrid.

xxx

It was now Easter.

"Hermione doesn't look happy at all," John said.

Sherlock looked over at the trio. Hermione was examining the egg she had received.

"No, she wouldn't be," Sherlock said.

"All right, what is it?" John asked, not even trying to sound surprised anymore.

"She shares Weasley's affections," Sherlock said.

"How do you know?" John asked. "I mean, I see more of them, so it's no surprise to me."

"Their eggs," was all that Sherlock said.

"Their eggs?" John asked.

He did not understand how the eggs they received had anything to do with Hermione's mood.

"Yes, the parchment they came in was for Weasley. So, his mother sent them," Sherlock explained.

"And?" John asked.

"Granger's egg is considerably smaller, which she is saddened by," Sherlock told him.

"I'd be, too," John said.

"Clearly Weasley's mum read the magazine that Skeeter woman did the article in. Granger's saddened that Weasley's mum is angry with her," Sherlock replied.

"I figured his mum was mad because she think's Hermione broke Harry's heart," John said, trying to come up with another reason.

"Or broke her sons," Sherlock replied.

"That's…" John began, but he decided not to finish the sentence.

There was no use in arguing with Sherlock Holmes.

"Speaking of that Skeeter woman, I'd be careful not to become her next front page," Sherlock said.

"I don't see how," John replied. "I don't exactly change or have any other characteristics."

"Except for that scar on your arm," Sherlock replied.

"Which is never seen," John reminded him.

xxx

Like that, summer came.

"Did you hear the news?" John asked Sherlock one morning as they walked into the Great Hall.

"That Mr. Crouch has gone missing," Sherlock said.

John stopped walking and opened his mouth. Instead of asking how he knew, John just shook his head and started walking again.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew," John said as they sat down.

"The whole castle's talking about it," Sherlock replied as the food appeared on the table.

"Right," John said. He then gave a huge smile. "Well, I know what the last task is going to be."

He was so proud that he knew something Sherlock did not.

"Enlighten me, Watson," Sherlock said.

"Watson?" John asked. Sherlock had rarely if even called him by his surname. "Never mind. It's' a maze."

"Easy," Sherlock said.

John could not help but laugh.

"Yeah, I see you being able to get through it fast," he said. Everyone had their theory as to what had happened to Crouch and Krum. "So, what is your theory?

"What theory?" Sherlock asked.

"About what happened to Mr. Crouch," John told him.

"Crouch was being controlled," Sherlock said.

"That's a good one. So, he stunned Krum," John replied.

"Yes, but how he just disappeared is still in question," Sherlock said.

xxx

John had woken up late to meet Sherlock was breakfast. They were all about to go to their first class when John finally entered the Great Hall.

"You look tired," Sherlock said.

"You would be too if Harry and Ron were whispering all night," John replied, giving a yawn afterwards.

"Get anything? Sherlock asked.

"Ron's angry with Fred and George for some reason," John said.

"The jokes they're selling," Sherlock told him.

"Yeah, right. And Harry has been practicing for the last task," John said. He then caught a glimpse of Dumbledore. "Is it me, or do you think Dumbledore knows something we don't?

"He's Dumbledore. Of course, he does," Sherlock replied.

"Right. I just think he knows who put Harry's name in the goblet," John said.

John had had only one bite of his breakfast before having to go to class.

"Maybe," Sherlock said as they walked out.

"As much as I'd love to go back to sleep, we have class to get to," John replied with another yawn.

"Have you asked for a sleeping draught?" Sherlock asked.

"Only when it's…" He took out the lunar map Sherlock has gotten him. "Shit," John said.

"I've been wanting to ask you about what happens when it's a full moon," Sherlock replied.

"You just started wondering?" John asked with a laugh.

"All right, I've been curious for a while. I'd like to observe one time, if I might," Sherlock said.

"Nothing happens," John replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You've never had to leave the castle?" Sherlock asked.

John shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Still, I'd like to see," Sherlock told him.

"Where'd we go?" John asked. He could not think of anywhere that they would not get caught. "We can't just have a sleepover in one of the towers."

"I've heard rumors there's a passage way to the Shrieking Shack through the Whopping Willow," Sherlock told him.

"I suppose if you really wanted to," John said.

Sherlock placed both hands on John's shoulders.

"For science, John," he yelled.

"Oi, okay. I'll let you know when," he said. Sherlock smiled. "Don't do that."

"Smile?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, it's like you're up to something," John said.


	7. Chapter 7 The Third Task

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 7 The Third Task

It was now the full moon. John and Sherlock made their way out of the castle and to the Shrieking Shack.

"This isn't like you," John said.

"What's not?" Sherlock asked.

"This. Sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night," John said.

"How would you know?" Sherlock asked.

"Right," John said, deciding to drop the subject.

"Nervous?" Sherlock asked they stood in front of the Whopping Willow.

John shook his head.

"No. So, how do we get in?" he asked.

"Like this I suppose," Sherlock said. He took his wand out and pointed it at the tree. " _Immobulus_."

"Nice," John replied. They walked through the tunnel and found an empty room. "Look at this place

"You're not the first in would appear," Sherlock said.

There was a single bed and the walls were covered in claw marks.

"What are you saying?" John asked.

"I think our last Defense Against the Dark Arts professor used this place," Sherlock said.

"Yes, it would appear so," John replied.

The pair then sat on the bed.

"So," Sherlock said.

"So, what?" John asked.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you usually do?" he asked.

"I go to sleep and wake up," John explained with a laugh. "I tell you nothing happens."

"We'll see what happens," Sherlock said. He noticed John sifting his weight and could not sit still. "You're nervous."

"Of course, I am. You're going to be staring at me when I'm trying to sleep," John replied.

xxx

John did not know how long it took him to actually go to sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sherlock was just sitting on the floor.

"Did you even sleep?" John asked.

"No," Sherlock answered.

"So, what happened?" John asked as Sherlock sat at the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," Sherlock told him.

John automatically laughed.

"Told you," he said.

"Only you did talk in your sleep," Sherlock replied.

John began to get nervous. He got out of the bed and shook his head.

"I do not," John said.

"Yes, you do," Sherlock replied with a small laugh.

"All right, what did I say?" John asked as they walked out of the room and made their way through the tunnel.

"Nothing embarrassing, I assure you," Sherlock said.

"Well, that's a relief," John replied.

"You did say Mary a few times," Sherlock told him.

"Just her name?" John asked.

"Yes," Sherlock said.

It was still dark, so John and Sherlock quietly snuck back into the castle.

"Are you surprised?" John asked.

"Well, you really don't talk about her," Sherlock told him.

"To be honest, there's not really much to say. We don't spend a lot of time together," John said.

"Okay, that's enough on that subject," Sherlock replied.

"You're the one that brought it up," John said.

"Yes, I was making small talk. Not trying that again," Sherlock replied.

"You never were the one to talk about feelings," John said.

They went to their separate towers.

xxx

The night before the final task, the champions' families showed up at the castle. The Weasley's came for Harry.

"So, that's the Weasley family," John said.

"Dumbledore must've called them since Potter doesn't have a family," Sherlock said.

Sherlock had already met Mr. Weasley and one of the sons, Percy, when he had gone with Mycroft to the Ministry of Magic.

"The Weasley's have been his family," John said.

Everyone was then called to the Quidditch pitch for the final task.

"They turned the pitch into a maze," Sherlock said.

John looked around in shock.

"How could they?" he asked. The champions were introduced to the crowd before they entered the maze. The cheers died down. "Now what?"

"Wait," Sherlock said.

"Just like the lake. We can't see what's going on," John said.

"Would you want to?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know," John said, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you going to try to deduce what's going on?"

"They'll probably be creatures," Sherlock replied.

John smiled. He knew Sherlock could not help but come up with theories.

"Sure," John said.

"More than likely from Hagrid's class," Sherlock added.

John let his imagination run free to pass the time as to what was happening inside the maze.

xxx

John could not tell how much time had passed when the Portkey carrying the winner landed by the stands.

"It looks like Harry won," John said, not surprised at all.

"Something's not right," Sherlock said.

John have him a confused look. He hadn't seen the body laying underneath Harry.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

Then there were screams. Harry was covering Cedric Diggory's body. John covered his mouth.

"You okay?" Sherlock asked.

John looked like he might be sick.

"I will be. What the bloody hell happened?" he asked.

"I feel our worst fears have come true," Sherlock said.

John shook his head. He knew what Sherlock meant by that.

"No, you're not saying what I think you are. He can't be," John said.

And then Harry confirmed what John and Sherlock had thought.

"Voldemort's back! He's back," Harry yelled.

"This isn't happening," John said, his eyes looking for any sign of Ron and Hermione.

"I'm afraid it is," Sherlock replied.

"What does this mean?" John asked.

"Nothing good," Sherlock said.

They were all made to go to their common room.

xxx

It was a solemn day when the students boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home.

"It feels weird to be going home," John said.

A student had actually been killed along with Voldemort coming back.

"I don't think it does," Sherlock said.

John rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you don't," he said.

And then John gave Sherlock a look Sherlock had never seen before.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"He'll come looking for you," John said.

Sherlock did not understand.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"You're a Pureblood," John said.

"I'm not going to become a Death Eater, John," Sherlock assured him.

"I didn't say you were. I just… just be careful," he said.

"I always am," Sherlock replied.

"Right," John said with a little laugh as he looked out the window.

"You're doing that look again," Sherlock replied.

"There's going to be another war, isn't there?" John asked.

"Yes, there is," Sherlock bluntly said. "And we're going to have to be ready. We're going to have to be soldiers."

John turned and gave Sherlock a meaningful look.

"You're not a soldier, Sherlock," he said.

"There's other ways of fighting than with a wand," Sherlock told him.


End file.
